marvel_dc_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
Summary Odin is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is first mentioned in Journey into Mystery #85 (Oct. 1962), then first appears in Journey into Mystery #86 (Nov. 1962), and was adapted from the Odin of Norse mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the father of Thor and former king of Asgard. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | Unknown Name: Odin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Asgardian Skyfather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technopathy, Biospheric energy projection, magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (including Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Reversal), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (enough to mentally dominate the populations of entire planets and affect Galactus), Cosmic Senses that extend at least throughout the universe, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Absorption (Absorbed the power and essence of Surtur), Conceptual Manipulation(Erased and restored the concept of death across the entire universe), Telekinesis (strong enough to fling people across universes), ability to cross universes (and take other things with him, including the entirety of Asgard, or the entire population of Earth), Reality Warping (not as potent as the powers of higher cosmic beings, but still very powerful), Sealing (able to seal off pocket realms), able to grant power and Immortality to others and create empowered objects (such as arrows that never miss their targets), healing others, Precognition (non-combat related, can see thousands of years into the future with almost 100% precision), and various other magic related powers Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Fought against Seth in a battle which echoed across every plane of reality, shattering galaxies and reigniting suns with the shockwaves of their attacks. The scale of their fight was confirmed by multiple characters, and Odin was weakened through most of it. Fought against "Infinity", a being created from a stolen portion of his own power, destroying galaxies, quasars and entire regions of the universe. After regained his full power, Odin recreated all that had been destroyed in the fight. Fought against the God Tempest, a sentient galaxy-sized storm. Comparable to other Skyfathers such as Zeus and Vishnu, who himself is far above the galaxy-sized Dhanvantari) | Unknown with the Destroyer armor Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sent Thor to Earth at this speed. Also at least scales to his son. Flew across the universe in a matter of minutes, while fighting Forsung the Enchanter. Pulled planets from the edge of the universe to his location in a split-second) Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic+ Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class+ | Unknown Durability: Multi-Galaxy level+ | Universe level with the Destroyer Armor Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: High Multi-Galactic at full power | Unknown with the Destroyer Armor Standard Equipment: His spear Gungnir, the Odinsword Intelligence: Extremely High (Expert fighter and tactician) Weaknesses: Odin is superstitious, and he used to be bound to the Ragnarok Cycle. Feats: * Curbstomped Thanos and Silver Surfer with no effort in his base form. At full power, he destroyed galaxies during one of his fights. * Odin's power is compared to Galactus, stating that they are rivals in terms of power. * Hela takes half of Odin's soul and calls it Infinity. Infinity with half of the Odin Force, began to consume the universe. Odin then awoke and easily reabsorbed this evil being. Afterwards Odin restored all that was lost during this time. * Odin easily created a Galaxy. * Odin killed, and then resurrected Hela back from the dead. Key: Base | With Destroyer Armor